Be My Boyfriend, Seonsaengnim
by D-EmoNicAngelique
Summary: Tao si jenius maniak sex mengincar Kris -guru kimianya. Mereka saling tertarik dan tugas author cuma bantu mereka, well... niatnya Twoshoot, ini YAOI, BL, NC-AN, LEMONAN, BAHASA VULGAR TANPA SENSOR. Peringatan lain ada di dalam. #KrisTao #NagaPanda Happy Read...
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Boyfriend, Seonsaengnim**

A Screenplay Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: Tuhan, Keluarga, Agensi, dan Diri Mereka Sendiri**

**Author: D-EmoNicAngelique**

**Pairing: Bang Yi Fan ama Dedek Zi Tao #KrisTao #TaoRis #FanTao #NagaPanda**

**Rating : Mian Chingu… i-ini Rated M #Horeeee**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warn: YAOI, NC-an (ga peduli rating umur), Full Lemon, Dirty Talk, Vulgar, Hot-Hot Asem gimana gitu (entahlah), PWP (gak tau apakah ini termasuk PWP atau bukan), Typo sampai ke jonggol, Tao! Naughty Uke, Kris! Pervert Seme, Gajeness, Abalness, Absurdness. Ehem… buat yang masih merasa polos gak perlu mengotori otak anda dengan bacaan ini well, tombol exit ada di pojok kanan layar anda guys, dan buat yang gak suka pairingnya… yo wis lah, ra usah kakehan cangkem. Well… horny ditanggung sendiri, oke? #plakkk**

**Summary: Tao tahu Kris seonsaengnim itu sering memandanginya dengan intens dan err… bernafsu mungkin? Tao tahu Kris seonsaengnim itu orang yang sempurna dan sesuai kriterianya, Tao tahu teman-temannya kerap kali menjodoh-jodohkan dia dengan Kris seonsaengnim, Tao tahu selama dua bulan Kris-seonsaengnim mengajar –namja tampan itu memberi sinyal mengundang padanya dan sekali lagi… Tao tahu kalau dirinya sendiripun menaruh hati pada Kris seonsaengnim. Dan demi meyakinkan semua yang diketahuinya, Tao sengaja membuat semua nilai Kimianya jadi jeblok! yah… apalagi kalau bukan agar diajari secara privat oleh Kris seonsaengnim? Hitung-hitung juga menguji peruntungan untuk memuaskan holenya yang selalu berkedut genit saat Kris seonsaengnim memandanginya kan?**

**Author's Note: Well… ini fic ore bikin setelah dapet ilham pasca bobok siang, ore harap sih isinya bisa tersampaikan dengan baik dan ada feedback dari reader. Intinya ore pikir sayang banget kalau ini fic (hasil khayalan pervert ore) kagak dibagiin ke temen-temen ore tercinta –reader, silent reader, follower, and of course the favoriters (?) so, Read then Review and Recommend Yeth. Bow…**

* * *

Huang Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru padahal jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi kenapa namja itu masih ada di sekolah? Ya, itu karena dia masih punya urusan dengan salah satu gurunya. Mengingat nilai mata pelajaran Kimianya yang selalu jeblok –sengaja dibuat jeblok sebenarnya– mengakibatkan dia harus berurusan dengan Kris Wu, guru Kimianya yang selalu membuat Tao harus mati-matian menahan erangan sexy miliknya setiap mendapati mata elang gurunya itu menatap intens padanya saat di kelas. Well, Tao tidak bodoh untuk hal seperti itu karena pada dasarnya dia adalah siswa jenius, jadi… justru karena kejeniusannya itulah yang membuat Tao menyusun rencana untuk memakan penis Kris seonsaengnim yang dia yakini ukurannya pasti besar dan panjang.

**Tao POV  
**Introduce! Aku Huang Zi Tao –namja cantik dan sexy berusia 17 tahun, aku pendiam, ahli wushu, nge-rap, dan siswa jenius di SM Highschool ini. Well… meski begitu aku ingin kalian tahu… dibalik sikap polosku didepan orantua dan guru-guru, sebenarnya aku ini maniak sex dan… aku sedang mengincar seseorang sekarang. Dia Kris Wu –guru kimiaku.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kantor guru, padahal sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu bel pulang berbunyi. Senangnya… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu empat mata dengan Kris-seonsaengnim. Well… Kris-seonsaengnim itu guru baru di SM High School yang mengampu mata pelajaran Kimia (aku sudah bilang kan tadi?) –mapel kesukaanku sebenarnya, tapi sejak dia menggantikan Sooman-seonsaengnim aku justru sengaja menjeblokkan nilai-nilaiku di mata pelajarannya. Kalian pasti tahu alasanku… hahaha… ya, aku menyukainya bahkan sejak pertama kali dia masuk ke kelas. Dan akhirnya usahaku menjeblokkan nilai-nilaiku membuahkan hasil. Kris-seonsaengnim memanggilku untuk menemuinya di kantor. Well… disinilah aku sekarang. Hwaitting Tao!"  
**Tao POV – End**

"Permisi" ujar Tao saat sudah sampai di kantor guru

"Masuklah" jawab sebuah suara dari dalam. 'Suara Kris seonsaengnim' batin Tao, gemas dengan suara sexy yang masuk ke pendengarannya tadi.

"Ah, kau Zi Tao. Duduklah" lanjut Kris saat Tao sudah ada di hadapannya, namja 24 tahun itu sedang memeriksa pekerjaan murid-muridnya

"Kamsahamnida seonsaengnim. Emm… ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Tao –basa-basi sambil masih menunjukkan wajah polosnya

Kris meletakkan pulpennya lalu duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi didepan tubuh tegapnya, mata elangnya menatap lurus pada Tao yang kini harus menunduk karena wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona. Mengubah posisi, kini guru muda yang baru dua bulan mengajar di SM High School itu menumpukan dagu berahang tegas miliknya pada kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut di atas meja –posisi seperti berdoa.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan system mengajar yang kuterapkan. Masalahnya, nilai-nilaimu selama kau berada dalam didikanku… sangat jauh daripada nilai-nilaimu dulu Zi Tao. Kau murid yang jenius –aku tahu itu karena aku sudah melihat semua jurnal nilaimu sejak kelas satu, tapi kenapa nilai-nilaimu bisa sehancur ini?" tanya Kris masih sambil menatap lekat pada Tao

"Ah… se-sebenarnya system mengajar anda sangat cocok dengan saya. Secara keseluruhan saya dapat memahami apa yang anda sampaikan selama di kelas" ujar Tao

"Lalu, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Lihat ini Zi Tao" tukas Kris. Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah jurnal nilai milik Tao yang hampir semua nilainya berada dibawah batas tuntas "Ini nilai pre-test dan post-test milikmu. Apa kau membenciku? Atau bagaimana?" tanya Kris lagi. Namja Chinese-Canadian itu kembali bersandar dengan kaki menyilang, dibalik kacamatanya Kris mengamati Tao yang sedang meninjau nilai Kimia miliknya sendiri.

"Sa-saya tidak membenci anda Kris-seonsaengnim." Tao berujar pelan

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kris lagi. Kini dia berdiri, berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping kanan Tao, tubuh Tao menegang saat dengan tiba-tiba Kris menunduk dan menatap Tao dari samping dengan jarak yang hanya terpaut lima sentimeter

"A-aah… apa yang–" desahan lirih keluar dari bibir Tao saat dengan sengaja Kris mengecup dan menjilat bagian belakang lehernya

"Kau merasa ingin terus memperhatikanku, begitu? Ah… jadi selama ini kau merespon baik ya?" tukas Kris –menggoda, memotong ucapan Tao. Kris merasa yang dikatakannya memang benar karena yah… bisa dia lihat sekarang mata cantik milik Tao sedikit membola karena terkejut dan wajah cantik itu makin merona

"Bu-bukan begitu… A-aku…"

"Baiklah, daripada nantinya nilaimu semakin jeblok. Kita sepakati mulai besok aku akan mengajarimu secara privat, eotthoke?" Kris berujar –kembali memotong ucapan Tao. Dengan genit, Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum –membuat Tao hanya bisa diam dan setelahnya mengangguk kaku. "Ok, sudah diputuskan. Sekarang kau boleh pulang Zi Tao, dan… hati-hati di jalan eoh?" lanjut Kris.

Tao mengangguk lagi kemudian berdiri dan segera keluar dari kantor guru setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih. Sampai di luar ruangan, Tao bersandar lemas pada dinding. Dia tidak menyangka rencananya akan berjalan secepat ini, dan… dia juga tidak menyangka Kris-seonsaengnim akan menggodanya secara terang-terangan… kalau bukan karena masih menjaga image polosnya Tao pastikan dia sudah mengajak gurunya yang tampan itu untuk bercumbu tadi… uhh, Kris seonsaengnim benar, dia harus segera pulang dan melepaskan hasrat yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Tao segera berjalan cepat menuju parkiran dimana sepeda pixie-nya sudah menunggu, well… rumah Tao dekat jadi dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan Lamborghini putih miliknya hanya untuk berangkat ke sekolah kan? lagipula Tao itu suka bersepeda.

* * *

**Huang's Mansion**

**Tao POV**  
'Aish… Kris-seonsaengnim brengsek! Kenapa bisa ada pria setampan dan sesexy itu sih, feromonnya membuatku jadi horny saja! Padahal hanya memandangiku tapi kenapa bisa membuat lubangku berkedut kencang begini –Oh Sial! Aku bersumpah, akan kubuat dia memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubangku besok' batinku setengah dongkol. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki mansion yang sepi, eh… kok sepi sih? 'Kemana Mama dan Baba? Luhan-gege juga kenapa tidak kelihatan ya?' batinku lagi.

"Bibi, kemana semua orang? Kenapa sepi?" tanyaku pada Bibi Yue –assisten rumah tangga di mansion ini

"Ah, Tuan muda sudah pulang rupanya. Begini, Tuan dan Nyonya pergi ke Vietnam selama satu minggu sedangkan Tuan muda Luhan sedang menjenguk temannya di Rumah Sakit" jawab Bibi Yue lalu pergi setelah aku mengangguk paham.

Kuputuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamarku yang ada di lantai dua, jujur saja… aku tidak tahan lagi dengan sensasi kedutan di holeku dan juga rasa ngilu-nikmat di penisku yang sudah mulai menegang apalagi aku harus menahannya saat mengayuh sepeda tadi, tch… triple dafuq!. Kulepas seluruh atribut yang menempel pada tubuh berbalut kulit tan milikku saat aku sudah berada di dalam kamar yang pastinya sudah kukunci dari dalam, dengan tubuh naked total kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang king size di tengah ruangan. Jemariku dengan cepat menyetel music dari MP3 player –untuk menyamarkan kegiatanku, lalu dengan tergesa kubuka laci mini buffet dan mengeluarkan beberapa 'mainan' dari sana. Oh… aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi  
**Tao POV – END**

Tao menjepitkan nipples clamp pada kedua nipplenya yang berwarna merah muda, benda itu disetel dengan getaran maksimum membuat Tao mulai mendesah nikmat. Tangan kanannya naik-turun dengan gerakan cepat pada penisnya yang sudah mengacung tegak dengan precum mengalir membasahi jemarinya. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya saat dengan gemas dia meremas dan mengocok cepat penis imutnya itu –dibenaknya Tao membayangkan Kris-seonsaengnim yang melakukannya dan itu membuat Tao semakin menggelinjang nikmat. Lelah dengan posisinya yang memang duduk bersandar pada headboard, Tao membaringkan tubuhnya sambil tetep melakukan hand job dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tiga jemari kirinya kini sibuk dikulum menggunakan bibir curvynya yang sexy itu.

"Ouhhh…. Mmmhhh… Nhhhh" desahan nikmat kembali meluncur dari bibir Tao

"Ahhh… Krisshh… Ohhh… Fuck" racau namja yang duduk di tingkat dua SM High School itu, manic kelam milikya melirik pada cockring di samping kepalanya. Lalu sambil masih mengulum tiga jemarinya, Tao meraih cockring itu dan langsung memasangkan pada kepala penisnya yang sudah memerah

"Aaaannhhh…" Tao melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal saat dia kembali mengocok penisnya yang kini ditahan oleh cockring. Rasa ngilu dan nyeri tapi nikmat mendera barang pribadinya itu, tapi sayangnya dia belum puas. Setelah menghabiskan waktu mengulum jarinya sambil membayangkan mengulum penis besar Kris, Tao membuka lebar kedua kakinya –mengangkang sehingga membuat hole merah muda miliknya yang berkedut-kedut itu terekspos. Dengan perlahan Tao memasukkan satu jarinya pada cincin rectumnya sendiri, merasa aneh dengan sensasi yang didapatkannya tapi kemudian Tao melanjutkan aksinya

"Ammmhhhh…" desahnya saat dua jari sudah memasuki lubang ketat itu. Tao menggerakkan dua jarinya itu keluar masuk sambil sesekali melakukan gerakan menggunting, setelahnya dimasukkan lagi satu jari untuk menemani dua yang lain.

"Akkkhh…" pekik Tao. Rasa perih mendera lubang yang bergesekan dengan tiga jarinya, Tao mendiamkan jemarinya sejenak lalu mulai kembali mengobok-obok rongga rektumnya sampai akhirnya tubuh Tao tersentak dan bergetar nikmat saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh sweetspotnya. Ketagihan akan rasa nikmat tadi membuat Tao mengulang gerakannya

"Ahhhh… aaammmhhh…, Nhhh… Kris-ouhhhh…" desah Tao lagi –memanggil nama Kris sambil terus menyodok lubangnya yang mulai becek

Beberapa kali mengalami orgasme kering membuat Tao cukup lelah untuk terus menggunakan tangannya maka dia memutuskan untuk mengambil vibrator di dekatnya dan langsung memasukkan benda panjang dan besar itu kedalam rectum basah miliknya. Holenya yang berkedut cepat itu langsung menyedot-nyedot vibrator yang baru masuk setengahnya, membuat Tao mengerang nikmat atas self service yang dijalankannya sendiri. Sungguh, hanya dengan membayangkan Kris-seonsaengnim saja sudah membuatnya mengacak-acak king size bed miliknya, libidonya meningkat tajam saat dirinya menginginkan kepuasan lebih

"Ooooughhh… Nhhhh… Kris-ahhh… ahhh…" Tao mendesah hebat ketika vibrator dengan kecepatan maksimal itu telah sepenuhnya masuk dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isi rektumnya.

"Ahhh… Ahhh… There-mmmhhh…" tangan kirinya menggerakkan vibrator itu untuk terus menyodok lubangnya yang lapar sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali meraih-mengocok cepat penisnya yang sempat terabaikan dan perlahan melepas cockring yang membelenggu benda imut itu

"Ooummhhh Noo… Ahhh… Ahhhh, There… Ohh shit! Cummhh… Nhhh cumm-aahhhhh" racau Tao saat mendapat orgasme yang sesungguhnya.

Tubuh Tao melengkung indah dengan mata terpejam, dada membusung, penis menyemburkan sperma dengan hebat –membuat perut dan dada juga wajahnya belepotan cairan putih kental itu, dan jangan lupakan rektumnya yang berkedut makin kuat mencengkeram vibrator yang terus bergetar menyodok prostatnya. Setelahnya tubuh indah terhias keringat dan sperma itu kembali rileks. Nafas Tao memburu dengan masih sedikit lemas Tao mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada headboard –masih dengan vibrator menggetarkan lubangnya, Tao mendesah lagi. Dia masih ingin merasakan lubangnya dimasuki dan disodok keras-keras, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada sepenjuru kamar –namja pecinta panda itu menyeringai tipis. Di raihnya smartphone yang sejak tadi menganggur di atas mini buffet, Tao membuka aplikasi kamera miliknya dan kemudian dia mulai berfoto selfie dengan tubuhnya yang masih naked dihias sperma dan keringat. Tao menyimpan kembali smartphonenya kemudian dia beranjak dari ranjang. Berjalan sambil sesekali mendesah karena spotnya tersenggol vibrator –Tao membuka lemari yang khusus digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan wushu miliknya

"Tongkat? Tidak, itu terlalu panjang… eumh… apa ya?" gumam Tao yang kini menunduk mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Membuat hole merekah miliknya yang tersembunyi diantara dua pantat sekal itu terekspos –menampilkan bagaimana basahnya bagian itu termasuk menampilkan benda bergetar yang menyumpal lubang ketat itu

"Ah.. ini dia" ujar Tao lagi, sebuah senyum terpatri dibibirnya. Setelah menutup pintu lemarinya, Tao kembali ke atas ranjang dengan sebuah Nunchaku ditangannya

Tanpa melepas vibrator dari rektumnya Tao memasukkan begitu saja salah satu gagang Nunchaku yang dibawanya tadi –membuat lubang rectumnya harus terbuka lebih lebar lagi. Merasakan perih saat rectumnya dipaksa melebar ,Tao sedikit meringis tapi kemudian dengan cepat disodokkannya benda keras itu keluar-masuk rectumnya bersama dengan vibrator yang masih setia bergetar dan… terdengarlah lagi erangan nikmat Tao karena berhasil membuat lubangnya merasa puas telah disumpal dengan dua benda sekaligus.

* * *

TBC

(Next Chap is Real NC)

* * *

**On Back Stage**

Kris: Tao

Tao: I-iya Ge?

Kris: Aku nggak nyangka kamu seliar itu?

Tao: Uh… Gege. Bukan salahku, kan Tao Cuma ngikut skenarionya author doang… huwaaaa Tao malu!

Kris: Ajiah ini anak panda malah mewek… Thor, ada script yang lebih cocok buat pacar gue gak sih, dia tuh masih polos

Author: Dih, siapa elu bang? Nyuruh-nyuruh gue… lagian bukannya elu seneng kalau pacar elu jadi maniak sex gitu?

Kris: Si-siapa bilang?

Author: Pan elu ndiri yang bilang gitu ke gue kemaren, makanya elu minta script yang kek gini buat Tao

Kris: *kicep*, *lirik-lirik Tao yang mulai berasap*

Tao: Kris-ge… (pasang jurus panda mujaer (?), siap-siap ngamuk)

Kris: ehm… Te-tenang peach… a-aku janji bakal minta script yang lebih baik untuk syuting besok. O-oke? *kedipin mata ke author* *ngajakin kongsi*

Tao: … Jinjja? Okelah Tao nggak akan ngambek –tapi beliin Tao tas Gucci lagi eoh…

Kris: Haahhh… oke deh

Author: *keluar tanduknya* well… sebenernya sih script buat besok dah jadi. Nih… itu juga Kris yang minta dibikinin kok (nyodorin script ke Tao)

.

.

.

.

.

Tao: WU YI FAN! (Teriak sambil siap-siap nge-wushu)

Kris: *naikin satu alis* *nyengir* Kabuuuurrrr…

Author: well, selamat kejar-kejaran. Yang mesra yah! (ngerapiin script buat besok, sambil ngakak liat panda ngejar naga) at least.. mind to review? #bow..


	2. Chapter 2

**Reply for the reviews**

**Re-Panda68: yeth... pervy kaannn... well, ini chap 2. thanks for review  
LVenge: *nyengir* maaf nggak bisa update kemarin... ini bru up... tfr  
daunj97: yesss... aku dipisuhi #ngek... well... this is it  
KrisTaoTao: thanks a lot... ini lanjutannya  
KimChanChan0630: ini udah cepet guys... diripiuw lagi yeth  
LoveHyunFamily: ini dilanjut kakak... hehe.. moga backstage yang ini juga bisa bikin ngakak #dor  
luphbepz: iya ni panda uda nggak poloth lagi... uda terkontaminathi... muehehe  
vipbigbang74: muehehe... biar 'tanggung'... ini lanjutannya... siap-siap ember ya bro  
YuRhachan: wow juga... tfr...  
Kirei Thelittlethieves: ini lanjutnya, tfr  
HunK Salvatore: err... itu bukan video nyann.. cuma selfie.., ntar ada kok disini.. tfr yeth  
yeojakim2: next... ini next... tapi gak tau dahsyat ato nggak... author kan masih polos #dhuakk  
srisloverz: yes beb.. ini udah di apudetto... jangan lupa bawa kipas yeth...**

* * *

**Be My Boyfriend, Seonsaengnim**

A Screenplay Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: Tuhan, Keluarga, Agensi, dan Diri Mereka Sendiri**

**Author: D-EmoNicAngelique**

**Pairing: Bang Yi Fan ama Dedek Zi Tao #KrisTao #TaoRis #FanTao #NagaPanda**

**Rating : Mian Chingu… i-ini Rated M #Horeeee**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warn: YAOI, NC-an (ga peduli rating umur), Full Lemon, Dirty Talk, Vulgar, Hot-Hot Asem gimana gitu (entahlah), PWP (gak tau apakah ini termasuk PWP atau bukan), Typo sampai ke jonggol, Tao! Naughty Uke, Kris! Pervert Seme, Gajeness, Abalness, Absurdness. Ehem… buat yang masih merasa polos gak perlu mengotori otak anda dengan bacaan ini well, tombol exit ada di pojok kanan layar anda guys, dan buat yang gak suka pairingnya… yo wis lah, ra usah kakehan cangkem. Well… horny ditanggung sendiri, oke? #plakkk**

**Summary: Tao tahu Kris seonsaengnim itu sering memandanginya dengan intens dan err… bernafsu mungkin? Tao tahu Kris seonsaengnim itu orang yang sempurna dan sesuai kriterianya, Tao tahu teman-temannya kerap kali menjodoh-jodohkan dia dengan Kris seonsaengnim, Tao tahu selama dua bulan Kris-seonsaengnim mengajar –namja tampan itu memberi sinyal mengundang padanya dan sekali lagi… Tao tahu kalau dirinya sendiripun menaruh hati pada Kris seonsaengnim. Dan demi meyakinkan semua yang diketahuinya, Tao sengaja membuat semua nilai Kimianya jadi jeblok! yah… apalagi kalau bukan agar diajari secara privat oleh Kris seonsaengnim? Hitung-hitung juga menguji peruntungan untuk memuaskan holenya yang selalu berkedut genit saat Kris seonsaengnim memandanginya kan?**

**Author's Note: Well… ini fic ore bikin setelah dapet ilham pasca bobok siang, ore harap sih isinya bisa tersampaikan dengan baik dan ada feedback dari reader. Intinya ore pikir sayang banget kalau ini fic (hasil khayalan pervert ore) kagak dibagiin ke temen-temen ore tercinta –reader, silent reader, follower, and of course the favoriters (?) so, Read then Review and Recommend Yeth.**

* * *

**(*CHAPTER 2*)**

**(I hope you have prepared some boxes of tissue, so if you get nosebleedings it will treat directly.**

**I am serious. There is no censor for the words or the sentences so keep caution, right?)**

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat. Setelah ini masih ada dua jam pelajaran lagi sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun –trio uke– kini sedang memberi makan bagi otak dan perut mereka di kantin sekolah. Trio uke itu memang sudah bersahabat sejak awal masuk SM High dan kebetulan sekali mereka selalu sekelas.

"Jadi Taozi, hari ini kau akan benar-benar melumat penis Kris-seonsaengnim?" tanya Baekhyun –sambil berbisik tepatnya

"Yah… rencanaku sih begitu, kemarin kami sudah membuat kesepakatan. Dia akan mengajariku pelajaran Kimia secara privat agar nilaiku tidak jeblok lagi" gumam Tao ditengah kegiatannya menyedot jus melon dari sedotan

"Ah… omong kosong Taozi, kau ini jenius! Tapi kau tahu tidak? Pagi ini saja Kris-seonsaengnim sudah menanyakanmu sampai tiga kali padaku saat kami tak sengaja berpapasan" sergah Kyungsoo

"Jinjja? Whoaaa… Daebakk! Sudah kubilang kan, Kris-seonsaengnim itu menyukaimu Taozi" sambut Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Tao

"Aku tahu Hyung, kemarin saja aku sampai harus onani setelah selesai menemuinya di ruang guru"

"Mwo? Ka-kau onani di ruang guru? Eotthoke?" sembur Kyungsoo –dia salah tangkap rupanya

"Aish… mana mungkin Hyung! Aku onani di rumah tapi itu gara-gara Kris-seonsaengnim menggodaku di ruang guru" sergah Tao –wajahnya merona "Aku bahkan sampai beberapa kali klimaks" lanjutnya

"Ah, arraseo… Baiklah, daripada kita semakin melantur di sini jadi lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas" tukas Kyungsoo sambil beranjak. Tao dan Baekhyun ikut beranjak

"Masukkan ini pada minuman Kris-seonsaengnim nanti" bisik Baekhyun –tangannya menyelipkan sesuatu ke saku belakang celana Tao "Perangsang" lanjut Baekhyun saat Tao menatapnya, lalu Tao mengangguk

Dua jam terakhir adalah mata pelajaran yang diampu oleh Kris yaitu Kimia. Seperti biasa Kris mengadakan pre-test, lalu menerangkan materi yang harus dipelajari murid-muridnya kemudian mengadakan post-test agar murid-muridnya semakin memahami apa yang diajarkan namja tampan itu, well… itu biasa! Yang agak berbeda hari ini adalah karena Kris terus-terusan berada di dekat Tao –membuat murid-murid yeoja yang ingin menarik perhatiannya jadi semakin terabaikan. Sebuah kertas memo dimasukkan oleh Kris kedalam saku atas seragam Tao –tidak segera menarik tangannya, Kris justru menyempatkan diri untuk meremas-remas sejenak tepat dimana nipple kiri Tao berada dan hampir membuat Tao mendesah, tapi untungnya bangku Tao ada di pojok belakang –no body know except them and… Baekhyun yang terkekeh geli melihat wajah merah padam teman sebangkunya itu. Kris kembali ke kursi guru sambil menyeringai tipis.

Sambil menggerutu, Tao mengambil kertas yang dimasukkan Kris tadi dan ternyata isinya adalah… KOSONG! 'Sialan, ternyata dia hanya mencari cara agar bisa menyentuhku' batin Tao –gemas tapi kemudian ikut menyeringai mengingat nanti dia akan melakukan hal yang lebih untuk gurunya yang tampan itu.

Sudah pukul tiga sore. Bel pulang sudah berdering sejak lima menit yang lalu dan kini Tao sedang berada di parking area bersama Kris, dia memang tidak membawa sepeda karena well… bannya bocor dan yah, untungnya Kris mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama –sekalian langsung memulai les privatnya. Kris dengan motor Ducati hitam miliknya kini memboncengkan Tao, mereka melaju meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah yang dihias pandangan kaget-iri-mupeng dari siswa-siswi lain yang melihat keduanya.

* * *

**Huang's Mansion – Kamar Tao**

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilakan Kris untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan luas yang rapi dan di dominasi dengan pernak-pernik berbau panda (well… setelah kegiatannya kemarin, Tao langsung membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada dan merapikan kembali kamarnya). Kris duduk di sofa dekat pintu kaca menuju balkon sedangkan Tao kini masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kris-seonsaengnim anda–"

"Panggil gege saja. Dan… jangan terlalu formal, ini bukan sekolahan Tao" tukas Kris sambil tersenyum. Didepannya Tao berdiri dengan kaus v-neck putih dan celana camouflage hitam pendek yang membuat namja itu terlihat manis

"A-ah.. baiklah G-gege. Mau minum apa?" tanya Tao –pipinya merona

"Terserah tuan rumah saja" ujar Kris yang kini menyibukkan diri dengan buku cetak Kimia miliknya, mendengar itu Tao segera keluar setelah sebelumnya berkata bahwa dia akan ke dapur sebentar

"Bukan anak yang polos juga ternyata" gumam Kris saat memandang layar ponsel Tao digenggamannya yang memamerkan foto naked si namja panda dengan pose menggoda –foto kemarin yang dijadikan Tao sebagai wallpaper. Bibir Kris menyunggingkan seringaian, 'ternyata tak salah aku menyukainya… benar-benar tipeku' batin Kris.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama ge, ini minumanmu" ujar Tao sambil meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk di meja belajarnya, yang dekat Kris tentu yang jadi milik namja itu dan well… Tao sudah mencampurnya dengan obat perangsang pemberian Baekhyun tadi.

"Gomawo peach" respon Kris sambil tersenyum sekilas "Well, bisa kita mulai?" tanya Kris –disambut anggukan dari Tao yang wajahnya sudah merona karena panggilan Kris tadi

"Baiklah… untuk pemanasan, aku ingin kau menjabarkan konfigurasi elektron unsur X yang massa atomnya 56 dan nomor atomnya 26 beserta letaknya pada tabel periodik, gunakan unsur gas mulia untuk mewakili diagramnya juga" ujar Kris memberi sebuah soal yang amat sangat mudah bagi Tao, padahal Tao kira tadi Kris akan bilang 'untuk pemanasan aku ingin kau mengoral penisku' eh.. ternyata bukan… Well, simpan dulu yang satu itu baby panda, sekarang jawab soal dari Kris –kau sudah cukup lama melamunkan hal ero tadi

"emm… , 1s2 2s2 2p6 3s2 3p6 4s2 3d6 terletak di golongan VIII B periode ke 4… unsur gas mulia yang dipakai adalah [Ar] 4s2 3d6. Apa aku benar?" jawab Tao –disambung pertanyaan retoris yang membuat Kris tersenyum puas

"Bagus… sekarang aku ingin kau mengerjakan lima soal ini. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau memberikanku bahan bacaan?" Kris menyodorkan lima soal titrasi dan hukum Hess pada Tao yang kini tersenyum remeh –ini soal mudah bagi Tao

"Ah, baiklah tunggu sebentar Kris-ge. Akan kuambilkan dulu di perpustakaan." Respon Tao kemudian kembali keluar dari kamarnya. Sepeninggal Tao, Kris yang hendak meneguk jus miliknya langsung berhenti, di hirupnya bau jus jeruk itu. Kris menyeringai mesum –dia yakin benar bahwa jusnya sudah dicampur obat perangsang, well… bekerja sebagai analis muda dan bergelut dengan Kimia selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun membuatnya tahu benar bau yang sebenarnya hampir tidak teridentifikasi itu. Dengan cepat Kris menukar gelasnya dengan gelas Tao 'senjata makan tuan' batin Kris saat dilihatnya Tao kembali masuk kedalam kamar

"Ini, ge…" di sodorkannya sebuah novel pada Kris lalu Tao memilih langsung mengerjakan soal-soal tadi. Dalam hati Tao tersenyum senang saat tahu jus di gelas Kris sudah berkurang separuhnya tanpa tahu bahwa Kris sudah menukar gelas mereka. Kris menghabiskan jusnya agar semakin membuat Tao yakin kemudian dia beranjak untuk duduk di kursi balkon –meninggalkan Tao yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali meneguk jus di gelasnya –gelas untuk Kris sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit sejak Kris duduk di balkon, namja tampan itu kini beranjak untuk kembali masuk ke kamar Tao. Kris sempat kaget saat mendapati Tao menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil sesekali mendesah lirih, di depannya dua gelas jus jeruk sudah kosong –artinya Tao sudah meminum jusnya. Tapi kemudian seringai mesum muncul di wajah tampan Kris, dilepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi menghias wajahnya lalu Kris berjalan mendekati Tao

"Sudah selesai, peach?" tanya Kris –berbisik didekat telinga kanan Tao

"Nghh… su-sudah Gege" jawab Tao. Namja cantik itu menegakkan kembali duduknya dan dengan lemas menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya, Kris tersenyum puas bukan hanya karena jawaban Tao yang semuanya benar tapi juga karena melihat wajah merona milik Tao yang makin seksi karena keringat mulai membasahi pakaiannya.

"Kau kenapa Tao? Kau demam?" tanya Kris lagi, pura-pura khawatir sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya diatas dahi Tao. Tao menggeleng lemah

"Ummhh… ani.. ta-tapi panas Gegehh…" sebuah desahan mengiringi jawaban Tao

"Kau kepanasan eoh? Ahh… padahal AC-mu saja menyala, kenapa masih panas" Kris menggoda. Tangannya menarik Tao agar berdiri menghadap padanya

"Gege… ahh… jebal" rengek Tao dengan tubuh lemas bersandar pada dada bidang Kris

"Wae? Kau tahu, peach… senjata makan tuan" bisik Kris kemudian mengulum cuping telinga kiri Tao. Tangan kokoh Kris mendekap tubuh namja itu

"Anghhh… mi-mian, a-aku nghhh… hanya ingin meyakinkan hatiku saja-aaahhhhh…" Tao mendesah keras ketika Kris dengan sengaja menggesekkan lututnya pada penis Tao yang sudah menegang sejak tadi

"Meyakinkan untuk? Ah, aku tahu… tenang saja peach, teman-temanmu benar. Aku menyukaimu" bisik Kris lagi –merespon ucapan Tao, "Jadi ini alasanmu membuat semua nilaimu jadi hancur?" lanjut Kris

"Nde… mi-mian Kris-ge… ahh… kumohon Ge~ sentuh aku" lirihan Tao mengundang seringai lain di bibir Kris. Dengan sigap Kris membawa Tao untuk berbaring di ranjangnya.

Kris membuat Tao berada dalam kungkungannya, namja dengan mata panda yang mulai menyayu itu bergerak gelisah dibawah tubuh Kris –membuat Kris tak tahan untuk segera mencumbu Tao. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao –membuat keduanya saling pandang sampai akhirnya bibir keduanya menyatu dalam kecupan-kecupan hangat. Kris mengusap paha Tao yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan Tao mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Kris –keduanya masih asik saling mengecup sampai akhirnya kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lebih intens dan dalam

"Mmmhh..." desahan keluar tertahan dari bibir Tao yang dilumat dan dihisap kuat oleh Kris

"Open baby…" bisik Kris ditengah lumatannya. To menggeleng lucu sambil tergelak tapi kemudian bibirnya terbuka dengan lidah menjulur –menggoda

"Almmmhhh… Nhhhh…." Tao mendesah nikmat. Tangannya meremas rambut pirang milik Kris sambil tetap meladeni sang dominan untuk bertarung lidah

"Nghh… Ahhhh… Allmmhhh…" dua benda tak bertulang itu kini saling melilit di udara menciptakan saliva yang bercampur dan mengalir begitu saja pada dagu Tao dan dalam sekali hisap Kris membuat Tao mengerang nikmat ditambah lagi dengan adanya gesekan-gesekan random antara penis mereka yang masih terlindung celana. Kris mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Tao, mengabsen seluruh benda dalam rongga hangat itu sambil sesekali menghisap dan kembali melumat bibir curve Tao.

"Hmmmfhhh…. Nghhh…" Tao mendesah sambil menjambak keras surai pirang Kris –membuat Kris terpaksa menyudahi ciumannya. Mereka berdua mengambil nafas dalam jarak yang sangat dekat

"Kau sexy, peach" ujar Kris. Beralih menginvasi leher jenjang Tao, Kris menjilat-menghisap-dan menggigit beberapa titik di leher Tao dan menciptakan kissmark yang sangat kentara

"Eummh Ge… Wo ai ni" bisik Tao sambil memandang lurus pada mata elang milik Kris –tangannya mengusap bahu dan dada bidang namja diatasnya dengan lutut kiri yang mulai menggoda penis Kris

"Khh… kau menantangku baby? Wo ye ai ni, Tao" balas Kris kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Tao lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang uke. Kris kini bersandar pada headboard duduk disamping Tao yang terbaring pasrah sambil melirik bingung padanya.

"Ahh… Kris-ge, kenapa malah duduk" gerutuan terdengar dari bibir Tao yang sudah membengkak akibat lumatan Kris tadi

"Hm? Memangnya aku harus bagaimana, baby?" tanya Kris sambil membuka kemejanya –membuat tubuhnya topless di hadapan Tao.

"Uh… kau menyebalkan." Tukas Tao yang kini mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Kris –tepat menduduki penis guru Kimianya itu

"Khhh… katakan dengan jelas Tao. Aku akan melakukanya asal kau berjanji tidak lagi membuat nilai-nilaimu jeblok" bisik Kris. Tangannya melucuti kaos yang dikenakan oleh Tao

Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Tao memilih untuk melakukan hal yang memang seharusnya dia lakukan, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin disodok dengan penis Kris yang rasanya sudah sangat keras di bawah pantatnya

"Kris-seonsaengnim… jebal. Bercintalah denganku, masukkan penismu kedalam holeku… jebal" rengek Tao sambil mengecupi dada sampai leher Kris

"Mhh… apa holemu benar-benar menginginkannya peach?" desak Kris, membuat Tao manyun dan memilih beranjak dari tubuh sang seme. Kris sempat bingung sampai akhirnya dia terpaksa terpaku saat melihat Tao menurunkan celana pendek dan underwearnya –Tao totally naked now

"Ppalli… sentuh aku Ge~" Tao merengek lagi sambil kembali duduk di atas pangkuan Kris. Desahan Tao terdengar nyaring saat dengan random namja panda itu menggoyangkan pantat sekalnya di atas penis Kris –membuat penisnya sendiri bergesekan dengan abs milik Kris. Tao tidak peduli dengan rencananya yang sudah berantakan, toh endingnya sama saja… sekarang dia ingin penis Kris segera menghujam holenya yang mulai gatal.

"Ahhh… Tao-ahhh… tidakkah kau ingin melakukan pemanasan dulu?" tanya Kris ditengah kegiatannya menikmati rangsangan dari Tao

"A-ani… aku mau penismu sekarang juga… ohh… mmmhh,, lubangku sudah gatal… jebal…" tukas Tao masih sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya

"Khhh… okay, tapi jangan harap aku berhenti di satu ronde" bisik Kris didepan wajah Tao yang merona merah. Tao mengangguk lalu menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Kris –namja itu beralih telentang disamping kiri Kris.

Kris membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu menurunkan zipper celananya dengan perlahan, hampir membuat Tao mengerang gemas dengan tingkah Kris yang terkesan ingin menyiksanya. Tangan kanan Kris masuk kedalam boxernya yang berwarna hitam lalu mulai meremas-remas sendiri penis kebanggaannya, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya –Kris mendesah lirih saat penisnya terasa semakin besar dan panas. Ekspresi keenakan di wajah tampan Kris membuat Tao cemburu dan dengan kasar namja kelahiran Qingdao itu menarik turun boxer milik Kris –membuat penis besar dan panjang milik Kris menyembul keluar.

"Ahhh Tao… apa yang –ahhhh" ucapan Kris terpotong saat kini Tao sudah ikut menggenggam penis tegang itu. Tao tersenyum senang –melupakan holenya yang sempat terasa 'gatal', well… mungkin membiarkan mulutnya diperkosa terlebih dahulu dengan penis gagah ini bukan ide yang buruk kan?

"69 Seonsaengnim…" bisik Tao. Maniknya melirik pada Kris yang kini menyeringai puas

"Hm? Holemu sudah tidak gatal lagi?" tukas Kris –menggoda Tao sembari membenarkan posisinya untuk tidur telentang

"Tch… mana mungkin, aku hanya berpikir mungkin penis besarmu ini ingin memperkosa mulutku terlebih dahulu sebelum menyodomiku nanti" Tao menyergah –tak peduli pada kata-katanya yang sudah berada di level 'parah'. Tao memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Kris. Menghadapkan wajahnya pada benda pribadi sang guru Kimia sedangkan pantat dan penis imutnya disodorkan dengan sukarela pada Kris

"Baiklah… baiklah… kau benar-benar tipeku baby…" ujar Kris pada akhirnya kemudian dengan gemas Kris menggigit dan menghisap pantat sekal Tao –membuat yang punya pantat melenguh nikmat

Tao memandang intens pada benda panjang digenggamannya, sungguh penis Kris jauh lebih menakjubkan dari yang ada dipikirannya –membuat Tao tersenyum senang ditengah rasa panas tubuhnya yang mulai kembali bergejolak. Tao mengecupi batang keras itu lalu mulai menghisap ujungnya yang merah dan mengalirkan banyak precum. Lidah panas Tao menjilat seduktif dari pangkal sampai kembali ke ujung –seperti menjilat es krim–, aroma manly milik Kris membuat Tao semakin gemas dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melahap kepala penis besar itu. Well… hanya masuk sepertiganya tapi Tao tidak peduli, jemarinya dengan lincah membantu untuk meremas dan memijat batang penis Kris

"Ukhh… bagus baby… teruskanhhh ohh…" desahan Kris terdengar disela kegiatan namja 24 tahun itu menjilati hole merekah milik Tao –membuat tubuh Tao beberapa kali tersentak karena geli

"Hmmfhhh… Almmmhh… Mmmmhhh…"

"Ahhh… shit! Lumat terus peach… ohh… hisap di situ sayang" Kris mengerang karena gumaman Tao yang memberi friksi geli pada penisnya, sedangkan Tao melakukan perintah Kris –namja berstatus seme itu kini mulai mengecupi dan menjilati hole milik Tao, sesekali Kris juga menghisap dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam sana.

"Hmmmhh… Ahhh… Ahhhh… Ge~" Tao berteriak nikmat –melepas penis Kris saat lidah Kris menginvasi lubang analnya.

"Kau suka Tao? Hmmfhhh… lihatlah lubangmu ini sayang… sepertinya dia mulai gatal lagi eoh" pancing Kris

"Ahhh… Kris-ge…, lagiihh oohh, masukkan lagi" pinta Tao –menuntut sambil memaju-mundurkan pantat sekalnya

Kris menyuruh Tao untuk kembali menservis penisnya sedangkan tangan kirinya kini mulai sibuk mengocok dan meremas-remas penis imut milik Tao, precum menetes banyak dan membasahi dada berotot milik Kris tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan justru menggunakan cairan lengket itu untuk melumuri jemari kirinya. Sambil menikmati blowjob dari Tao, satu jari Kris kini masuk kedalam lubang rectum Tao –membuat Tao berjengit kaget tapi setelahya kembali relax. Jari telunjuk Kris yang panjang itu keluar-masuk di lubang ketat milik Tao, remasan-remasan dinding rectum mulai terasa dan membuat Kris ketagihan untuk terus menyodokkan jarinya disana

"Hmmmfhhh… mmmhhh" dengungan Tao terdengar saat kini dua jari Kris bermain di dalam holenya –memancing desahan halus dari Kris karena penisnya kembali merasakan vibrasi

"Tao, holemu menghisap jariku… ahhh… sempit sekali baby…" ujar Kris dengan jari yang bergerak menggunting di dalam hole ketat milik Tao. Setelah cukup elastis, Kris menambahkan satu jari lagi yang membuat Tao harus kembali melepaskan penis Kris untuk mengerang sejenak –perih.

"Gege… ahhh… mhhh… there… ohhh lebih dalam-ahhh…" desah Tao sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang –melihat bagaimana Kris menyodok-nyodok lubangnya

"Mhhh… disini peach?" tanya Kris –ujung jarinya berhasil menumbuk sweetspot Tao dan menekan titik nikmat itu

"Aaaahhh.. yess there Ge~ ohhh.. more… more Gege… mmhhh" Tao mendongak sambil berteriak nikmat

"Menikmatinya Tao? Shhh… holemu panas love, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat memasukkan penisku kesini" lanjut Kris sambil makin keras menyodokkan jarinya didalam hole Tao

"Ahhh… yess…mmmhhh… nikmatthh, oouhh Ge~ deeper… ahhh… ahhh"

"Hey baby… khh… kau melupakan tugasmu, sayang" tegur Kris –ingat akan penisnya yang masih mengacung tegak didepan wajah Tao

"Ahh… a-aku tidak bisa… ngghhhh iniih terlalu nikmatthh Ohhh.. there, lebih keras Ge, ppalli!" tukas Tao –menggelengkan kepalanya karena rasa nikmat. Kris tersenyum tipis –well, mungkin Tao memang tidak bisa focus kalau spotnya terus ditumbuk begini.

"Gege… oouhhh, yang cepat… ahhh… ahhhh…" Tao masih mendesah dengan pantat yang ikut maju-mundur untuk mendapat kenikmatan lebih

Tiga jari Kris keluar masuk dengan cepat, dalam, dan keras pada hole sempit milik Tao yang kini sudah semakin merah. Desahan-desahan Tao semakin intens saat Kris juga ikut memainkan penis Tao dengan tangan kanan, peluh membanjiri tubuh sexy Tao dan membuat namja itu puluhan kali lipat lebih menggoda di mata Kris.

"Ahhh there Ge~… faster… faster… ooouuhhh… Akkkhh cummm…. Nhhhh-aakkkhhhh…" Tao mengerang dan mendesah panjang ketika tusukan Kris di prostatnya membuahkan klimaks yang begitu nikmat. Penis Tao menyemburkan isinya di dada Kris lalu setelahnya namja itu jatuh lemas diatas tubuh sang seme. Kris membiarkan Tao beristirahat sejenak sampai akhirnya namja cantik itu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kris dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kris yang masih telentang sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kita belum selesai peach" ujar Kris –ikut duduk bersandar pada headboard, tak peduli pada dadanya yang basah oleh sperma Tao

"Tentu saja seonsaengnim" tukas Tao dengan nada menggoda. Dengan seduktif Tao mendekat dan menjilati spermanya yang berceceran di dada Kris lalu langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sexy Kris

"Ammhh… mphh… cpkkhh" Tao mendesah nikmat sambil mengecupi bibir seksi milik Kris

"Hmm…" gumaman terdengar dari mulut bibir Kris yang kini mulai kembali menghisap dan melumat kedua belah bibir Tao dengan rakus. Tangan kiri Kris mencubit dan memilin nipple Tao sedangkan tangan kanannya membantu Tao untuk kembali duduk di pangkuannya –sekaligus mengarahkan penis besar miliknya untuk mulai melakukan penetrasi.

"Akkhh….mmhhh" Tao memekik saat merasakan penis Kris mulai memasuki holenya –perih dan sesak. Namja dengan kantung mata seperti panda itu mencengkeram erat bahu kekar sang dominan.

**Tao POV  
**Sial! Perih sekali… penis Kris-seonsaengnim benar-benar keras dan besar. Ukh… meski tadi sudah klimaks sekali tapi kenapa tubuhku masih panas ya, sialan Baekhyun… obat perangsang merek apa yang diberikannya tadi, khh… efeknya belum hilang.

Wajahku merona karena yah… ternyata Kris-seonsaengnim cukup gentle, kami masih berciuman ditengah kegiatannya memasukkan penis besarnya itu ke lubangku. Kuremas bahunya karena jujur saja aku tak menyangka jika rasanya akan sesakit ini, bahkan kemarin aku sudah menyodok lubangku dengan vibrator dan gagang nunchaku kan? Ahh… penisku dibuat tegang lagi… sial-sial-sial… bisa-bisa aku klimaks dengan cepat! Mana tangan Kris-seonsaengnim sekarang sudah mulai ikut menggoda penis dan nippleku… oh… holly shit! He's so damn hot…  
**Tao POV – End**

Kris membiarkan Tao melepas pagutan bibir mereka, dilihatnya wajah Tao yang merona saat si namja cantik menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana penis Kris bergerak keluar-masuk secara perlahan agar sepenuhnya bisa muat di hole ketat miliknya sendiri –sekaligus melihat bagaimana tangan besar milik Kris mengocok cepat penis imutnya. Kris tersenyum geli lalu dengan sengaja memelintir nipple kiri Tao hingga membuat namja dipangkuannya itu mendesah nyaring.

"Tahan baby… khhh… akan kumasukkan lebih dalam. Okay?" bisik Kris sambil mengecupi leher jenjang Tao yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya –mempermudah akses Kris.

"Uhmm… pelan-pelan gege… ahhh" lirih Tao. Kini kedua tangan Kris berada di pinggang rampingnya untuk menjaga posisi Tao. Kris sedikit menaikkan tubuh Tao –membuat penisnya kembali keluar sampai batas ujungnya, lalu dengan cepat Kris menurunkan pinggul Tao lagi dan membuat penisnya tertelan sempurna dalam hole ketat itu

"Aakkhhhhh…" teriakan Tao terdengar cukup keras ketika penis besar dan panjang milik Kris melesak kedalam dan langsung menghantam prostatnya. Tubuh Tao menegang saat penisnya kembali menyemburkan sperma –klimaks kedua yang cepat dan kuat sampai-sampai mengenai dagunya dan tentu saja tubuh keduanya.

"Mian peach… khh, so damn hot there…" bisik Kris. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Tao yang bergetar menahan nikmat, sejujurnya tubuh Kris juga tak kalah tegang saat penisnya berhasil menjebol lubang itu dan kini diremas kuat disana

"Appo…" lirih Tao, menundukkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat adanya ceceran darah di sekitar pangkal penis Kris –yang pasti itu darahnya. Kali ini Tao yakin holenya robek.

"Maaf sayang, khh… tapi bisakah kita lanjutkan ini? Penisku rasanya ingin segera menyodok lubangmu, Tao…" gumam Kris lalu mengecupi pipi chubby milik Tao sambil mengusap lembut punggung mulus Tao. Namja kelahiran 2 Mei itu mengangguk sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris. Perlahan Kris mulai menaik-turunkan pinggul Tao sambil sesekali melakukan gerakan berlawanan yang kuat untuk menghentak dan menusuk spot ukenya

"Ammhh… nnhhh… kau lambat Ge~" ejek Tao yang kini mulai mengambil kendali. Menaik-turunkan tubuh sexynya dengan antusias

"Ahahaha… baiklah love, ride me okay?" tukas Kris dengan seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. Kris menikmati gerakan Tao sambil menjilati bekas sperma di dagu Tao dan beralih untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka

"Hmmfhh.. mnnnhh cpkkh…Almmmhhh…"

"So tight baby… ammhhh…" Kris merespon desahan Tao, lidahnya menyapu bibir Tao dengan lincah sambil sesekali kembali menghentakkan penisnya

Lidah keduanya kembali bertarung, saling menjilat dan memijat sambil menikmati sensasi tak tergambarkan yang ada tiap kali penis Kris menumbuk prostat Tao. Kris memperganas ciumannya, kali ini dia benar-benar seperti ingin memakan bibir ranum Tao, lidahnya membelit lidah Tao lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat sampai membuat Tao mengerang dan akhirnya Kris menang –dengan gerakan sensual lidah Kris menjilat tiap sudut mulut hangat Tao, menggelitik langit-langitnya dan mengabsen gigi rapi disana lalu setelahnya Kris kembali melumat bibir Tao.

"Hmmpph… aahhh… i-ini nikmat Ge" desah Tao –melepas pagutan Kris dan membuat namja itu mengalihkan invasinya ke leher Tao, membuat beberapa kissmark lagi disana

"Ahhh… Tao, remas lagi peach… shit, mmfhh" giliran Kris yang mendesah sambil masih membuat tanda cinta berwarna merah-keunguan di leher dan bahu Tao

"Gege, jebal… mmhhh… aku ingin lebih" Tao memelankan gerakannya sambil memeluk leher Kris dan membuat sebuah kissmark disana–well, dia lelah terus menunggangi penis Kris yang bahkan sama sekali belum memberi tanda-tanda akan klimaks

"Kheh… kau lelah baby? Arra… berbaringlah" ujar Kris sambil memberikan senyum mengejek pada Tao yang hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Tao menaikkan pinggulnya dan beranjak dari tubuh Kris, kini dia berbaring di samping Kris dengan kaki dibuka lebar-lebar mempertontonkan lubangnya yang merah berkedut dan siap untuk menelan penis Kris lagi. Mengambil jeda sejenak, Kris menyamakan kondisinya dengan Tao yang dari tadi sudah full naked –namja kelahiran 6 November itu melepas celana dan underwearnya kemudian kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk mengurung Tao dibawahnya

"Aaakkhh…" desah keduanya saat Kris memasukkan kembali penis besar miliknya kedalam hole Tao "Kiss me Tao… I'll fuck you hardly" bisik Kris sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya. Keduanya kembali berciuman dengan Tao mengalungkan kaki dan tangannya pada tubuh Kris –membuat penis Tao berada diantara tubuh keduanya.

"Ammh.. nnnghhhh… mmphh… cpkkhh…"

Thrust…

"Hmmfhhh… Almmhhh…"

Thrust… Thrust…

"Shit! Holemu sempit dan panas peach… ahhh…" Kris berbisik didepan bibir Tao –membuat wajah Tao mau tak mau jadi makin merah

"Ummhhh… ahhh… tusuk lagi Ge~, ahhh… yes.. there… deeper Ge~" Tao meracau keenakan. Tangannya mencakar punggung Kris –perih tapi tidak membuat Kris marah

"Kau mau ini Tao? Baiklah… ahhh, tapi katakan love… bagaimana rasanya saat penisku menusuk dan menekan sweetspotmu?" Kris menyodok cepat dan keras sampai membuat tubuh Tao terlonjak

"Ammmhhh… penuhh dan panas… nghhh.. penismu nikmat Ge, ouhhh sodok terus… perkosa aku Seonsaengnim! Ahh… ahhh… buat aku klimaks lagiihhh, ouhh yes there… harder… more…" tukas Tao sambil menikmati sodokan Kris yang makin menggila –membuat ranjangnya berdecit nyaring

"Slutty ass huh? Feel it Tao… you such a bitch now, my beloved naughty student… Ahh… holemu benar-benar lapar ya? Lihat… kau bahkan melumat penisku dan memeluknya erat didalam sana…" Kris kembali memancing libido Tao yang kini mencoba memandang ke arah dimana tubuh mereka menyatu –sayang tertutup tubuh kekar Kris.

"Uuhhh… nnnhhhh-ahhhh… shut up and… akkhh… just thrust your big and long penis in my hole-ssshhh…" Tao menggerutu sambil masih sesekali mendesah. Tubuhnya bergetar nikmat.

"As your wish love…" ujar Kris sambil makin mempercepat sodokannya didalam hole Tao. Suara desahan bercampur dengan derit ranjang dan suara lain yang berasal dari pertemuan antara pantat Tao dengan pangkal penis Kris.

"Krisss… there baby… ouhhhh… ahhh… ahhh… fasterhh…" kali ini Tao berteriak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya, ini terlalu nikmat

"Yes Tao… akhhh… pijat terus baby… ahhh…" respon Kris tak kalah heboh. Tangan kanannya kembali mengocok penis Tao yang sejak tadi sudah berkedut sedangkan bibirnya kini sibuk menyusu pada nipple kanan milik Tao

"Aaaahhh… Kris-ge… deeper… nnnhhhh it comes… ooouhhh" Tao mencengkeram erat punggung Kris sampai menimbulkan goresan saat dirasa klimaks sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya

"Shhh… together baby… ahhh…" bisik Kris kemudian kembali menyusu sambil terus menyodok hole Tao, dia juga akhirnya akan klimaks.

Wajah Tao merona saat merasakan penis Kris yang makin membesar didalam lubangnya, kedutan di penis Kris begitu dirasakan oleh dinding rectum Tao –apalagi panas tubuh mereka yang mulai menyatu membuat tubuh keduanya dibanjiri keringat. Kris jadi jauh lebih tampan dan sexy di mata Tao sekarang.

"Pe-penismu ge… ahhh… annnhhhh…" ujar Tao "Kenapa –ouhh makin besar… ahhh…,"

Thrust…

"Akkhh… bukannya malah bagus… ohh fuck! Terus love… ahhh…"

Thrust… Thrust…

"Mmmhhh… yes.. I love it… oh please, there… there… hyaaaahhhh… cummm…"

Thrust…

Sproouuttt…

"KRIS GE –AAHHHH/KHHH… TAO~" keduanya menyerukan kenikmatan saat klimaks berhasil dijemput bersama. Tao melengkungkan tubuhnya sambil mendekap Kris yang tetap menyodokkan penisnya saat klimaks mereka datang. Menikmati waktu yang dihias keheningan, Tao dan Kris merilekskan diri tanpa mengubah posisi mereka.

BRAKKKK…

"Taozi, apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kenapa ri –eehhh" Tao menoleh ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik sedang berdiri mematung dengan mulut menganga –dia Huang Lu Han, kakak Tao yang baru saja pulang kuliah.

Tao ikut-ikutan mematung menatap kakaknya sedangkan Kris yang masih berada di atasnya justru dengan sengaja memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya lagi sambil terus melumat dan membuat kissmark disekitar nipple Tao. Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, Luhan kemudian kembali memandang adiknya –well… dia shock mendapati adiknya tengah selesai bercinta dengan seseorang, Luhan terpaksa meneguk ludahnya saat dengan tatapan dingin Kris meliriknya. Kris tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa mereka baru saja kepergok oleh kakak Tao dan justru kembali menyodokkan penisnya agar mengenai sweetspot Tao sambil masih melirik tajam pada Luhan. Tao kesal, tapi tak urung juga kembali mendesah

"Mi-mian… lanjutkan saja. Anggap saja tadi sebagai angin lalu" ujar Luhan lalu menutup pintu dan berlari dari sana –well… dia ngeri dengan pandangan yang dilayangkan Kris

PLAKK!

"Aishh… appo peach! Kenapa memukulku eoh?" Kris menggerutu dengan tangan kanan mengusap kepalanya yang kena pukulan Tao

"Ahhh… hentikanhh Ge~ mmhh… kau tidak lihat kakakku memergoki kita huh?" bentak Tao

"Aku lihat, tapi apa peduliku…" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum tipis "Well… kau merasakannya peach?" lanjut Kris –melirik pada penisnya yang keluar-masuk di hole Tao. Ehm… dia turn on lagi

"Enghhh… ka-kau tegang lagi Ge? Ahhh… ammhh…"

"Yes, so let me take you again baby" bisik Kris lalu mengecup pipi Tao

"Ta-tapi… aku lelah-anghhh" Tao merajuk tanpa menutupi desahannya

"Aku tidak terima penolakan Tao, lagipula bukannya kau senang jika aku menggagahimu? Khh… kau sudah klimaks tiga kali sedangkan aku baru sekali" ujar Kris dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah. Kris mencabut penisnya dan dengan perlahan menuntun Tao untuk berbalik dan menunggingkan pantatnya tinggi-tinggi –doggy style. "Cukup nikmati saja love…" lanjut Kris

Kris menunduk untuk menjilati cincin rectum Tao yang merekah merah dan sepertinya sedikit robek (memang robek), sesekali Kris menghisap dan menusukkan lidahnya disana –membuat Tao yang tadinya lelah kembali mendesah keenakan. Menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, Kris memegang kuat kedua sisi pinggang Tao dan dalam satu hentakan kuat –memasukkan penisnya kembali ke lubang hangat didepannya.

"Fuck! Kau ahh… masih ketat Tao…, ahhh…" maki Kris –meresapi bagaimana dinding rectum Tao memijat kuat penis gagah miliknya

"Hyaaahhh…. Ahhh…" Tao mendesah nyaring setelah penis Kris menumbuk tepat pada sweetspotnya dan menekannya dengan kuat.

"Holemu nikmat love… ahh… ahhh… remas lagi Tao…" desah Kris sambil menyodok-nyodok lubang Tao dengan cepat dan keras

"Mmmhh… ahhh… ahhh… Kris-oohh… disana-aakkkhhh…" Tao ikut mendesah. Tubuhnya dihentak kuat membuat Tao bertumpu pada kedua lengan dan kepalanya

"Disini Tao? Kau mau aku menusuk yang ini? Ahh… akhh… ini love… ouhhh…" sergah Kris –menusuk dan menekan penisnya pada spot Tao

"Nghhh.. aahhh… yes Ge~ there… lebih dalam gege… ouhhh sodomi aku-ahhh… ahhhh…" kali ini Tao berteriak sambil ikut memaju-mundurkan pantatnya, libidonya naik lagi

"Kkhhh… ahhh… ini peach. Lumat penisku sayang, oohh… ouhhh…" Kris menyodokkan penisnya kuat-kuat sambil mengecupi tengkuk Tao. Tangannya mengocok penis Tao yang sudah kembali meneteskan precum

"Ammmhhh… nikmat ge~, oohhh… ahhh, lubangku lapar ge~ mmhhh… sodok lebih keras dengan penis besarmu-uuukhhh"

"Tentu love… ahhh… aahh…" Kris semakin beringas saat dirasakan penis Tao kembali berkedut

"Ohhh Ge~ a-aku ahhh… mmmhhh… AAAHHHHHHHH" Tao berteriak nikmat saat menyemburkan kembali spermanya. Kris masih menggenjot hole Tao, tangan kekarnya merengkuh tubuh Tao dan memposisikan namja itu untuk digenjot diatas pangkuannya.

"Khh… ahhh… sebentar lagi Tao… ukhhh…" bisik Kris –tangannya menaik-turunkan tubuh Tao yang masih lemas pasca klimaks

"Mhhh… ahh.. anhhhh…"

"Shit… ohh.. Tao… cummm-kkkkhhh" desis Kris saat spermanya menyembur keluar. Ditekannya spot Tao kuat-kuat saat ia menjemput klimaks, membuat si namja pecinta panda melengkungkan tubuhnya lagi dan kemudian keduanya terduduk lemas sambil Kris memeluk tubuh Tao dipangkuannya.

"Gomawo peach…" bisik Kris –mencium pipi Tao dan membuat namja itu mengerang kesal. Kris terkekeh menerima respon Tao yang sepertinya kini sedang berusaha untuk tidur.

Dengan hati-hati Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membaringkannya di ranjang yang sudah amat-sangat berantakan itu. Iris brunette milik Kris menatap langit Korea dari pintu balkon –sudah gelap, setelahnya tatapan Kris beralih pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kris memakai kembali underwear dan celana panjangnya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari aroma sex yang masih melekat. Sepuluh menit kemudian Kris keluar dengan handuk di leher, berjalan menuju ranjang hanya untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos kekasihnya –ehm… well, setidaknya itu klaim untuk Tao, lalu Kris keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai satu.

"Kau kakaknya Zi Tao?" tanya Kris saat mendapati namja yang memergokinya tadi tengah duduk santai menonton TV

"A-ah… i-iya. Maaf untuk yang tadi, aku tak tahu jika Tao membawa kekasihnya kerumah" jawab Luhan –nervous karena melihat Kris yang topless didepannya

"Hn. Lupakan, well… bisa aku minta air hangat dan handuk?" Kris bertanya lagi dengan tangan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya –dia berniat membersihkan tubuh Tao

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar –akan kusiapkan… a-apa kau butuh yang lain?" Luhan berujar menawarkan –melirik luka di punggung Kris

"Tidak, terimakasih" tukas Kris sambil mengikuti Luhan ke dapur.

Keberadaan Kris membuat beberapa maid disana tersipu malu –well, Kris topless dengan rambut basah dan tubuh sexynya terhias bekas kissmark… jangan lupakan cakaran di punggungnya –hasil perbuatan Tao tadi. Tapi dasarnya Kris itu cuek, tatapan dan wajah-wajah tersipu itu tidak digubris olehnya. Setelah menerima sebaskom air hangat dan handuk dari Luhan, Kris kembali ke kamar milik Tao untk membersihkan tubuh ukenya itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kris segera melakukan tugasnya untuk membersihkan tubuh Tao sambil harus menahan hasrat karena yah… ayolah, Tao itu sexy! Untung saja Tao merintih sambil meneteskan airmata saat Kris membersihkan lubangnya, setidaknya Kris kasihan dengan Tao, 'pasti perih' batin Kris yang kini selesai membersihkan tubuh sang kekasih dan memindahkannya untuk tidur di sofa panjang karena Kris akan mengganti bedcover ranjang itu dulu. Mengira-ngira dimana Tao menyimpan bedcovernya, Kris segera membuka lemari besar di ruangan itu dan mengambil satu yang bermotif panda lalu memasangnya dengan rapi. Setelah selesai, Kris menutup pintu balkon lalu kembali menggendong tubuh Tao, memakaikan kemejanya ke tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang yang sudah bersih.

"Sleep tight Tao, saranghae…" bisik Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Tao. Kris memilih untuk menyusul Tao ke alam mimpi –keduanya kini sudah pulas dibalut selimut hangat.

* * *

TBC

(Next is final chap)

* * *

**On Back Stage**

Author: Jiah… kepanjangan! Niatnya mau twoshoot lah kok malah mbleber koyo' ngene iki…  
Kris: Koe ki ngomong opo toh?  
Author: K-kris? E-elu bisa bahasa jawa? Elu nggak kesurupan kan?  
Kris: *muter bola mata* enak aja ngatain gue kesurupan. Itu tadi alter ego gue…  
Author: HAH? Lo punya alter ego?... berarti itu tadi bukan Kris yang selama ini gue kenal?  
Kris: dih emang lu kenal ama gue?  
Author: pundung nih gue… kagak gue bayar lu entar! Padahal udah gue kasih NC-an ama pacar elu… *ngorek-ngorek tanah*  
Kris: Iya-iya… gitu aja mewek… itu tadi juga Kris kok… Kristanto maksudnya, kan tadi pake bahasa jawa, kalo pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar ntar ganti lagi  
Author: Hah? *cengo* Siapa?  
Kris: Kristian S*giono… #ngakak  
Author: *PINGSAN*  
Tao: *datang sambil terpincang-pincang* Gege!  
Kris: E-ehm… I-iya baby, kenapa?  
Author: *kebangun denger suara Tao* *isengnya kumat* Huweee… panda, noh pacar elu selingkuh! Katanya dia mau pedekate ama artis Indonesia  
Kris: pitenah woy!  
Tao: Hah?! Ge-gege jahat! Aku kurang apa coba? *mukulin Kris pake raket nyamuk*  
Kris: a-aduh.. appo baby… shht.. jangan marah dong,.. auch… kasian anak kita love… *ngelantur*  
Tao: anak mbahmu! Gue cowok woy! *makin ngamuk*  
Author: Kris bilang elu kurang pinter ngegocek bola katanya… pan dia mau selingkuh ama Christian Gon*ales… #jangan bunuh gue#  
Kris: wah… rese… Kristian Sugi*no neng bukan bang G*nzales… *tutup mulut, keceplosan*  
Author: nah loh.. nah loh.. ngaku kan.. tuh liat Ndiri kan Tao? *pasang smirk*  
Kris: *berasap*  
Tao: *mewek sambil matahin tongkat wushu* gue patahin penis lo kalau berani selingkuh.  
Kris: e-ekh… A-aku nggak selingkuh kok tenang aja, udah jangan mewek ntar dibeliin jam Gucci lagi deh. *ngelirik author… siap-siapin bola api*  
Author: weh… gu-gue bercanda Bang! Peace… *kabur dikejar naga ngamuk*  
Tao: *gelengin kepala* sarap tuh dua orang. But at least Thanks Chingu… Now, Mind to Review this? #Bow


End file.
